Lips of an Angel
by Gaaras-Sex-Kitten
Summary: What would happen if even though George marries Alanna and Jon marries Thayet they were actually in love with each other. This will tell their story and what happened behind the scenes of the books. Many couples listed inside. Mainly George x Jon.Giftfic


So hello everyone and thank you for reading this story. Now before you thank me for writing it please send all you thanks to my best friend Roxas (not the KH toon). She first off introduced me to the books and then told me of the lack of George x Jon fanfiction. So being the good friend I am I told her I would write her one, so here we are.

I LOVE YOU ROXAS!

Now there will be a few other pairing in this before settling on the main pairing. Some of those will be, Jon x Ralon, Jon s Alanna, George x Alanna, and Jon x Thayet. You will understand all this as the story progresses.

Now I would like to stay that I do not own ANY of the characters in this story or the land in witch it takes place so no sewing me ok? -sheepish grin-

On with the story :

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Every once and a while a Legend is born. Now the stories of legends are passed down from generation to generation but during this process the actual facts of events change. I am sure that you have heard many many legends from Joan of Arc, to Mulan of China but the legend I speak of is neither of those. I speak of Sir Alanna and her adventures as a lady knight in the land of Tortall.

She fought her whole life to show others that though she was a woman she could do the task of any man. Serving under the King, Jonathan, she brought home the Dominion Jewel. Through many other adventures she proved her worth to her kingdom before settling down and marrying George Cooper, Baron of Pirates Swoop, formally the Master of the Court of the Rogue.

Though her feats are great I am not here to tell you about Sir Alanna. I am here to point out some things in her story that, with time, have been altered and changed for the better of the persons involved. What I'm about to tell you involves Alanna but centers around here King and her husband, and it starts out the day she arrived in Corus to began her training to be a knight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was an average day in the market places of Corus and George Cooper was on the prowl. As the Rogue he had many things to see to and could never let a matter slip through his fingers. It had only been a few months since he had earned his thrown by running one of his many daggers through the old kings throat before taking his ear as proof of victory.

He always took an ear, if not more, from each important victim to his blades. The old Rogue had made the grade. Now, being as fresh to his thrown as he was George still found himself needing to solidify his hold into his kingdom of the lower city.

The reason he was in the market this day was that he had been informed that one of his rogues were acting out of line and keeping more then his share of his jobs 'profits'. As the King everyone was to give him ten percent of any major 'transaction'. Though he was only 17 George knew what he was doing and he was well aware that if he did not act quickly to fix this one man soon many others would rise and he would be dead before the year was out.

Pushing past a group of gentlemen, who seemed to be discussing nothing more interesting then the weather, George made his way across the market place to reach the area his mark was said to be frequenting lately. On his way there a hand fan fell to the dirt at his feet. Letting a grin cover his face he bent and retrieving the lost item before looking around for its owner.

Spotting the young lady who was a match for the fan he made his way over with a smirk. "It seems you have dropped this lass" he spoke holding the fan out to its true owner. "Best be hangin' on tightly to it from here on, never know what kinda person might be finding it next." With a thank you received he turned on his heal and continued on his search.

Finally spotting the person he was searching for George picked up his pace to meet up with the other male. The other man was at least twice the size of the young Rogue but size did not mean anything in the kind of fighting George was fluent in.

Following the other into a ally way between shops George tapped the others shoulder gently before taking a step back. Turning around George watch many emotions cross the other mans face at seeing who had requested his attention. The last thing that crossed thru the mans face was understanding before he attacked.

The other man was fast but George was faster. As soon as the others hand slipped to his belt George was upon him. Quickly slamming his fist into the abdomen of his would be assailant the Rogue slipped a foot out and swept the other man to the hard cobblestone walkway. Keeping up the needed momentum he quickly followed the other man to the ground where he moved to pin his arms.

Miraculously the other male had managed to recover from having the wind forced from his body and had managed to retrieve the dagger he had been going for when George had thrown him to the ground. The dagger, only a few inches in length, made a slight slicing noise as it was freed from its sheath. This was the only warning George received before the other male swung the dagger wildly.

Jumping back and returning to a standing position the Rogue managed to avoid the blades intended target, his throat, and only receive a minor cut to his left bicep. The other male took this opportunity to jump to his feet before rushing George, dagger first. The Rogue quickly flicked his wrist allowing one of his many concealed weapons to slip from its hidden place to arrive in his hand. Raising his new weapon he quickly blocked the other males oncoming attacking with one of his own.

The fighting continued for what felt like ages but in reality was all of a few minutes before a single dagger went flying from its owners hand, followed by said owners thumb. A scream soon followed as Georges victim felt the first lashes of pain streak threw his hand.

Relishing in his victory for a moment the Rogue then stepped forward and ran his all ready bloodied dagger over the losing mans throat. Screams were replaced by a slight wet gurgling sound before the assailant collapsed to the ground dead.

Sighing George leaned down and took hold of the males left ear before removing it from its former masters head. 'Proof for the next person who wants to try and walk all over me' the young Rogue thought to himself. George was ripping some cloth from the dead mans shirt to wrap the ear in when his men finally arrived.

"Better late then never he,"he spoke slowly as he slipped the now wrapped ear into his pocket. "Clean up this here mess and then meet me back at the Dancin' Dove." The men moved quickly to obey their masters orders as he turned on them and made his way back to the busy market street only a little worse for wear. It was then that he saw him.

He was young, maybe eleven years of age but he was beautiful. He sat wide eyed atop a small pony, head turning to and fro in a attempt to take in everything in sight. He had hair the color of fire but it was his eyes that drew the young Rogue's attention. They were a deep almost glowing purple.

He did not ride alone, he was accompanied by a much older man who rode a nice bay mare. He was obviously a servant but he held himself like a man who respected himself and his abilities. He was not small by any means and it was obvious to George that he would protect this beautiful boy with his life. At his waist say a long sword that many would need two hands to wield.

There sadly bags were packed and their horses covered in sweet. It was clear these two had made a fare journey here and planned to stay for some time. 'A new page?' the Rogue thought to himself as he move forward slightly toward the two riders.

Once close enough he heard the older male speak to his companion. "Keep an eye on yer saddlebags. There are some here as would steal their own mother's teeth!" Well aware that this comment had been aimed at him he let out a toothy grin as the young beauty turned to examine him.

"Who me?" he asked in a playful tone as the two continued to make their way through the crowded street. With a quick wink to the young boy he disappeared into the crowed to make his way back to the Dancing Dove.

'If that boy is to be a new page I may be findin' myself at the castle more often then is healthy' George thought to himself on his way home.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The dark haired prince made his way down the corridors of the castle awaiting the evening meal. He was with his four friends, Raoul of Goldenlake, Gareth – Gary of Naxen, Alexander of Tirragen, and Francis of Nond. As they turned the corner they came upon a commotion up ahead. A group of pages had formed around two boys who seemed to be having a disagreement.

Walking up to the growing group of boys he spoke out, "What is this?" A few of the boys turned and saw who had addressed the situation and as if in a chain reaction they all parted away alowing the prince and his companions to pass.

It was then that Ralon of Malven's voice rang threw his ears. "Highness, this boy was acting as if he owned the palace. King of the castle, he was, and he insulted me like no gentleman insults another-"

Frowning the prince spoke."I don't think I spoke to you, Ralon of Malven. Unless I'm mistaken, I told you not to talk to me at all."

"But Highness, he-" The begging in the others voice was pathetic. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but closed it when another voice filled the hall.

"Shut up Ralon. You've got your orders." Raoul growled out coming to his best friends aid.

When the Malven closed his moth tight finally Jon turned to one of the younger pages he knew he could trust to speak the truth. "Douglass. What happened?"

The small blond boy with wet hair replied. "It was Ralon, Jon. The new boy was just standing here. Ralon started on him- called him a country boy, said he was a farmers son. The new boy said he thought we were here to learn manners. Ralon grabbed him and said the new boy had to do what ever he told him to do, and say 'Yes, Lord Ralon.'" He paused and looked to the prince for approval.

Sighing Jonathan encouraged "I'm not surprised. Then what?"

With his princes words the young male continued, "The new boy said he'd as soon kiss a pig. He said it looked as if Ralon had been kissing pigs. Either that or been kissed himself. Ralon threw the boy against the wall. The new boy tackled him and knocked him down. That's when you came, Jon."

Anger seeped into his voice as he turned on Ralon and barked out a command."I'll speak to you later, Ralon. In my rooms, before lights-out. You've been dismissed, Malven." Moving quickly the defeated male fled the scene at the ravens words. It was not until he was gone that Jonathan turned to face the new page and get a good look at him.

He was breathtaking. With hair of fire and eyes to steal the soul the prince gasped sligtly and the other male. Slowly regaining his senses he spoke to the other. "You have good taste in enemies, even if you do make them your first day here, let's have a look at you, Fire-Hair."

He observed as his friend Raoul leaned over to the other male before wispering, "This is Prince Jonathan, lad." Jon laughed inwardly as realization crossed the beautiful males face.

"Your Royal Highness. I'm sorry about the - the misunderstanding." The young males voice was soft and sweet showing the youth that still riddled his body. This mattered not to the raven who only had maybe three years on the red head.

Smiling he allowed warmth to once again take over his voice."You didn't misunderstand. Ralon is no gentleman. What's your name?"

"Alan of Trebond, your Highness." As the name slipped from small lips and coursed threw the princes ears and solidified in his memory as something he would not soon forget.

"I don't remember seeing your family at court." He made small talk in the hopes that no one would hear his interest in his voice.

"No, your Highness."

"Why not?" he sighed thinking to himself, 'Why could you have not come here sooner little fire-fly?'

"It's my father. He doesn't like it, you Highness."

"I see. Do you like court, Alan of Trebond?" he said all the while thinking 'Do you like me, Alan of Trebond?'

"I don't know. I could let you know in a couple of days."

"I look forward to your views. Have you met the others?" Taking his words as an open invitation the others moved forward to meet Alan. As they all made introductions the raven thought to himself. 'Now who will sponsor the new page? I would die having to spend that much time with him and not be able to have him completely, but who will keep their hands off of him?'

Turning to the now calming crowd the prince spoke, "Now that we've met our newest member, who will sponsor him?" Addressing the red head directly "Your sponsor keeps you from getting to lost. I think Gary had better take you in hand." he turned to his friend seeking an answer.

A smile covered the other males face as he replied. "A pleasure."

At that moment a bell rang announcing the evening meal and Jon knew they had to go. Frowning slightly at having to leave the red head so soon he made sure to cover it up quickly.

"We'd better go. Alan stay close to Gary and listen to what he tells you." With that said he turned quickly and tried to push thoughts of the new page from his mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Prince Jonathan made his way to his rooms once the evening had ended. It had taken everything he had not to seek out the new page time and time again. He had let his gaze fallow the page when ever he was sure he would not get caught staring. The red head had followed Gary around loyally trying to learn what he could but it was not long that his journey had seemed to catch up with him and he was dozing time and time again.

Reaching his room the raven slipped inside his door before slipping it closed with a soft 'click'. Striping off his shirt he sighed to himself and flopped down onto his bed. Laying on his back he let his eyes slide closed and his thoughts wandered back to the red haired page. Alan of Trebond. An image began to form behind his eye lids as his hand played gently at the waist band of his trousers. Just as the edges of the image began to focus a light knocking on his door pulled him back to reality.

Groaning quite loudly he sat up and flung his legs over the edge of the bed before calling out for the person to enter. The door slowly opened to reveal Ralon had come to his room just as he had instructed earlier. Smiling softly at the prince the other male slipped into the room and quickly shut the door.

Soft footsteps echoed through room as the blond made his way over to the prince before falling to his knees at the raven haired princes feet. "Jon, I'm sorry I have been so bad. Please sir forgive me." He whispered running his hands up and down the inside of the princes thighs.

Jonathan looked down at the blonde kneeling before him and sighed. He had asked the other male here for the very reason that he was trying to hint at but that had been before he had met Alan. Then again this could prove to be exactly what he needed to clear his head. Smiling he spoke, "I'm not mad Ralon, but we need to make it quick. It is only a short time till lights-out."

Joy filled blue eyes looked strait at him as hands made quick work of the ties on his pants before quickly stripping them self of their own, leaving the blonde in only a shirt. Jonathan stood and kicked off his pants as he threw the blonde male to his bed.

Following the other to his bed he pulled the other into a rough and sloppy kiss as he roughly slipped a dry finger into the other male. Wincing slightly at the cry he forced from the other male he quickly withdrew his hand and spit on it before returning it to the other males entrance.

Wasting no time he slipped two fingers inside and kissed the blonde roughly to cover up the soft cry that passed through his lips. Scissoring the other male for a few minutes he then slipped a third finger in and sought out the bundle of nerves needed to distract the other male from the pain being caused by their rushed pace.

When a moan ripped from the others throat he knew he had found it. Rubbing it a few more times he quickly removed his hand before spitting in it once more and rubbing the substance over himself. Pulling back from the kiss he used both hands to spread the other wide before placing himself at the others entrance. The soft words of "Ready?" way the only warning given as he thrust himself into the tight entrance.

It only took him a few trusts to find his rhythm before he took the others cock in his hand and kept both his hips and hand at the same pace. It was not long before both boys found themselves sweating and panting to an erratic rhythm of hips and hands. As Ralon lost himself and came it tore a moan from Jon's lips as he soon joined him.

"Alan!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

There you have chapter one. I will remind once again that this will be George x Jon so just hold your horses.:p This is all needed for the build of the story :)

Hope to get some reviews and will hope to update again soon.


End file.
